


Random Song Lyrics (Original Songs of mine)

by Deceitthesnakeboyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Songs, Song Lyrics, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitthesnakeboyo/pseuds/Deceitthesnakeboyo
Summary: Just some songs that I wrote. They're probably not that great but that also might just be me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Random Song Lyrics (Original Songs of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I tried....

Once I was a young boy

Always playing games and pretend

Never stopping to think of

What would happen next

Stuck in stories of princes and kings

Of dragons and fiends

Of magic lands untold

Always waiting for a new story to unfold

My mother, my father, my brother

Oh they didn't understand

Why I wouldn't leave the false land

They told me

Just one thing

And they said to me to

'Open up your eyes'

'Open up your eyes'

Separate the truth from your lies

That fantasy is just a page

From a storybook

'Open up your eyes'

They told me to

Open up my eyes

Seventeen, still going strong

Yet to others it seemed there was something wrong

With me

Oh, with me

Always acting

Always imagining

A false hope in my eyes

All I could see

Was a magic land before me

Even if I was wrong

Oh I was wrong

My friends they got fed up

They left me alone

Yelled one final thing

Before they decided to go

And so they screamed to me

'Open up your eyes'

'Open up your eyes'

Separate the truth from your lies

That fantasy is just a page

From a storybook

'Open up your eyes'

They told me to

Open up my eyes

Years went by, I stayed the same

Unlike the rest I refused to change

Oh, I stayed the same

I lost my friends

Lost my home

Lost my love

Yet kept a hope in me

Oh in me

I should've seen the warning

Should've seen what was before me

But it was too late

Oh, way too late

Heard the screech

While crossing the street

Yet didn't see it coming

My eyes were closed

And so where theirs

And now I can hear it once again

Reality, screaming at me

Angrily

Telling me

That it was time

Telling me to

'Open up your eyes'

'Open up your eyes'

Separate the truth from your lies

That fantasy is just a page

From a storybook

'Open up your eyes'

They told me to

Open up my eyes

Falling down

I finally saw

A clarity, unlike before

Oh now I see

Although it's too late for me

I finally

Oh I fin...a...lly

Opened up my eyes

Yes I opened up my eyes

I separated the truth from my old lies

That fantasy was just a page

From a storybook

Open up my eyes

Yes I opened up my eyes

It's too late, but now I see

For I finally

Opened up my eyes

Yes I opened up my eyes

No longer stuck in the fantasy

Eyes open wide

It's time to say goodbye

To those old lies

I opened...up...my...eyes


End file.
